Komupons
Komupons are computer controlled heroes in Patapon 2. If you don't have 3 friends to play multiplayer Patagate, then you can select a Komupon to accompany you. New Komupons are obtained by breaking the eggs when completing new Patagate missions. In addition to the differences in equipment, species, and abilities, Komupons have different personalities that affect their style of combat. Here is a list of the 25 Komupons in the game: Yaripon 'Okishi (Starter):' : All it takes to make it through battle are trustworthy allies by your side! Keep believing this, and he will appear on the battlefield. : Weapon: Steel Spear : Mask: Jirin : Type: Buhyokko : Personality: Normal 'Moribu (Centura egg):' : Too quick for his own good! He'll do whatever he wants and upset the Patapon Generals. What a horrible team player! : Weapon: Ancient Spear : Mask: Sutattan : Type: Uuhoho : Personality: Aggressive, but usually knows when to evade. Rarely uses Hero Mode. 'Pondere (Oasis battle egg):' : An over-confident spear-weilder unconscious of his weakness to fire. He's very very strong, but he might bring about his own end. : Weapon: Great Fire Spear : Mask: Merachiize : Type: Moriussoo : Personality: Aggressive; evades only occasionally. Activates Hero Mode somewhat often. Tatepon 'Kabon (Starter):' : Heroes come back with full strength no matter how many times they fall... if you ask this romantic, he'd say this is the "Power of Love". : Weapon: Iron Sword : Shield: Steel Shield ''' : '''Helm:Steel Helm : Mask: Gashishi : Type: Normal : Personality: Normal. Rarely uses Hero Mode. 'Kyuro (Sword Summit egg):' : Very gentle and powerful too! And his endurance is legendary! But he hates uncivilized discourse... so he won't be doing much attacking. : Weapon: Giant Sword 'The Butcher' : Shield: Ultra Heavy Shield : Mask: Donpisha : Type: Mofuuru : Personality: Defensive; almost never attacks. Activates Hero Mode somewhat frequently. 'Bakun (Shookle egg):' : The Horseman of Pata-Pon-calypse, his fatal strength and bravery is feared by many! Sadly, he's not the brightest of bulbs. : Weapon: Great God Armour : Shield: Wood Shield : Mask: Gochigachidesu : Type: Puuhyonku : Personality: Aggressive; frequently uses charged attacks. Occasionally activates Hero Mode. Yumipon 'Lutecci (Starter):' : "I want to grow up, pon!" He goes out on the battlefield to earn Ka-ching. He thinks he's not strong enough but he'll give it all he's got! : Weapon: Steel Bow : Mask: Biyoyo : Type: Nyontama : Personality: Normal 'Hassh (Darantula egg):' : He loves firing off his bow. He loves it even more than three meals a day! He spends all his day at the target range, and neglects the rhythms. : Weapon: Piercing Bow : Mask: Zubizuba : Type: Chikkuri : Personality: Aggressive; frequently forgets to dodge. Activates Hero Mode rarely. 'Markyu (Ciokina egg):' : With his strong body, he can take down any prey, and he has the accuracy to match his strength. He does credit to his clan. : Weapon: Great Ice Bow : Mask: Kakkokingu : Type: Gekoronpa : Personality: Normal; tends to take point on attacks. Occasionally uses Hero Mode. Kibapon 'Silba (Dodonga egg):' : He appears on horseback, riding where none dare tread! His form must be that of a true warrior! : Weapon: Iron Halberd : Horse: Lightning Horse : Mask: Nonburu : Type: Sabara : Personality: Slightly aggressive; takes initiative in battle. Occasionally activates Hero Mode. 'Ladodon (Pharamatara egg):' : Clad in crimson armor, he shouts, "When you see them, strike! Strike! Don't look away, strike! Strike! I don't care who I'm facing, just strike!!!" : Weapon:'' ''Flame Halberd : Horse: Crimson Horse : Mask: Dameranya : Type: Pyokara : Personality: Extremely aggressive; attacks at first opportunity. Often activates Hero Mode. 'Magmag (Karmen Gate egg):' : A long-serving hero with strong magic to freeze enemies. He's an aggressive attacker, contrary to what hist cute name would suggest. : Weapon:'' Great Thunder Lance''' : Horse: Deep Impact : Mask: Babiriino : Type: Gyabaan : Personality: Somewhat aggressive; attacks with the group, but may take initiative if an enemy is in range. Occasionally uses Hero Mode. : Dekapon 'Buruch (Karmen egg):' : "Come out, come out!" He taunts and then charges towards the enemies with his enviable strength! He's tough but lacks good teamwork skills. : Weapon: Iron Hammer : Shoulder: Iron Shoulder : Mask: Ototo : Type: Pyopyo : Personality: Attacks all comers; slow to evade. Occasionally uses Hero Mode. 'Germa (Manboth egg):' : Hits his subordinates in the back with a nail bat. According to him, that's the best way to get them to work... : Weapon: Nail Studded Bat : Shoulder: Thunder Shoulder : Mask: Dosshiri : Type: Koppen : Personality: Normal; seems to make landing Perfect beats a little harder. Activates Hero Mode occasionally. 'Goldon (Kanogias egg):' : A long-serving hero with an iron shield and bronzed body. His movements are slowed by the presence of such heavy armour. : 'Weapon: Morning Star "Giganto" : Shoulder: Great Shoulder Gigas : Mask: Hirarinmaru : Type: Baasara : Personality: Normal; usually obeys player inputs. Uses Hero Mode frequently. Megapon 'Natolie (Mochichichi egg):' : Shouting in a loud voice, he dices through all enemies! However, he's a bit of a coward who runs at the first sign of danger to himself. : Weapon: Steel Horn : Armour: Wind Mantle : Mask: Gurara : Type: Mogyu : Personality: Defensive; flees and defends if enemies advance. Rarely uses Hero Mode. 'Rolent (Ice Fortress egg):' : His magnificent voice will lull all aorund him to sleep. But he gets so wrapped up in his songs that he often forgets his surroundings... : Weapon: Cioking's Horn : Mantle: Silk Cape : Mask: Mekororinyo : Type: Gyopicchi : Personality: Very aggressive; almost never evades. Often uses Hero Mode. 'Serime (Ganodias egg):' : A brilliant musician with perfect pitch. His songs carry magic on them to drive anyone who hears them into a frenzy. : Weapon: Magic Flute Hamlin : Mantle: Dragon Mantle : Mask: Kacchinko : Type: Suppen : Personality: Somewhat aggressive; evades most attacks. Sometimes uses Hero Mode. Toripon 'Neoja (Goruru egg):' : Flying high in the sky, he runs enemies through with his frozen harpoon! Even his own allies in battle don't know what he looks like. : Weapon: Ice Javelin : Bird: Blue Bird : Mask: Kachinkon : Type: Mashu : Personality: Normal. Occasionally activates Hero Mode. 'Sibou (Cioking egg):' : A long-serving warrior with always-searching eyes. The rain of harpoons he drops over the battlefield take enemies down quickly. : Weapon: Drum Javelin : Bird: Garuda : Mask: Shubabiya : Type: Kanokyon : Personality: Normal. Occasionally activates Hero Mode. 'Artom (Zuttankarmen egg):' : The greatest warrior, written about in legend! The Patapon among Patapons! Anyone who tastes his power will be in for trouble... : Weapon: Magic Javelin Gaebolg : Bird: Magic Bird Onmoraki : Mask: Myuutan : Type: Babassa : Personality: Normal. Activates Hero Mode from time to time. Robopon 'Seren (Fenicci egg):' : A gentle giant with the heart of a child. But once you set him off, no one can stop him. : Weapon #1: Brick Arm : Weapon #2: Brick Arm : Mask: Pokapoka : Type: Fumyaaru : Personality: Slow to attack. Often uses Hero Mode when provoked to combat. 'Baryun (Dettankarmen egg):' : Within this hero's gentle heart hides a ferocious warrior. When he gets mad... that's when the real hurting starts. : Weapon #1: Great Ice Arm : Weapon #2: Ice Arm : Mask: Subasara : Type: Mogyuun : Personality: Defends until a few attack commands are played, after which he attacks aggressively. Often uses Hero Mode. Mahopon 'Rantan (Zaknel egg):' : An Idol Patapon loved by all, overflowing with charm and an amazing smile. However, he's not much of an attacker, so use him as a healer. : Weapon: Soothing Staff : Boot/Shoes: Wing Boots : Mask: Chittoriyo : Type: Wandaba : Personality: Defensive. Uses his staff frequently, but unable to damage foes. 'Prati (Kacchindonga egg):' : His powerful Juju ranks him as the greatest magician in the Patapon world. Those who try to stand in his way will be fried by rains of shooting stars. : Weapon: Heaven Staff : Shoes: Magic Shoes Lilith : Mask: Dongyugyu : Type: Mashuro : Personality: Somewhat aggressive; prefers attacking over healing. Activates Hero Mode regularly. Stats Table A full list of all obtainable Komupons with stats, name, and class. Trivia *It seems that they have a bit of artificial intelligence due to the fact they all have different personalities. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Hero Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon units Category:Units